


Angan

by Neoratu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Midorima harus membuang semuanya, ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya. Meski itu hanyalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang juga ditinggalkan, dan satu-satunya teman yang menyukai sesama lelaki. [Midorima x Kuroko]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icha Kuchiki San](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Icha+Kuchiki+San).



> Angan - Midorima x Kuroko.
> 
>  _Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke_ adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
>  _A/N:_ Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memenuhi permintaan Icha Kuchiki di _Facebook_. Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan seluruh pesanannya. Hanya pairing dan bahasa saja yang sesuai, hehe.
> 
>  _Last but not least_ , terima kasih banyak kepada _beta reader_ saya, a1y-puff.

 

 

**Angan**

 

Semua ini bermula dari rasa kesepian. Tidak ada arti lebih bagi Tetsuya. Kelulusan SMA membuatnya kehilangan teman-teman seperjuangan, serta Kagami yang tidak lagi memerlukan bayangan sepertinya. Tetsuya tahu, Midorima pun merasa begitu saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengundang Tetsuya untuk jatuh dalam hubungan tanpa arah ini.

Bagi Midorima, basket pernah menjadi segalanya. Takao dan tim basket Shuutoku menjadi tambatannya. Ketika ia harus membuang semuanya, ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya. Meski itu hanyalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang juga ditinggalkan, dan satu-satunya teman yang menyukai sesama lelaki.

"Kau menonton itu lagi," kata Midorima.

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat wajah sebentar, sebelum ia menumpukan perhatian pada sosok yang berlari-lari di layar televisi. Kagami dan Aomine, masing-masing mengenakan seragam yang berbeda, kini berhadapan di garis batas _three points_. Sorakan penonton terdengar pelan. Bahkan sekarang, di pertandingan basket tingkat universitas pun mereka tetap menjadi saingan.

Midorima duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya harus menggeser posisinya di sofa. Lantas Midorima meraih _remote_ dari meja kaca, lalu mematikan DVD _player._

Tetsuya melirik ke arahnya dengan lelah. "Aku sedang menonton itu."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah menontonnya untuk yang kesembilan kali."

Tetsuya yakin ia sudah menonton rekaman pertandingan itu lebih dari lima belas kali—di saat Midorima kuliah, atau sekedar tidak berada di apartemen yang mereka tinggali entah untuk melakukan apa.

"Kuroko, kemarilah."

Tetsuya bangkit tanpa perlu disuruh lagi. Ia menduduki paha Midorima, kedua lengannya merangkul leher Midorima. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan pada punggungnya untuk mendorong Tetsuya mencium bibir di hadapannya.

"Kau juga perlu berhenti memutar ulang video saat kau SMA. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpannya di komputer," bisik Tetsuya di antara ciumannya. "Midorima-kun, ingatlah kalau Takao-kun sudah …."

Midorima membungkam Tetsuya dengan beberapa ciuman lagi. Seperti biasa, ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Tetsuya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

_Takao-kun sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Kau sudah meninggalkan basket. Seperti aku. Bukankah kita sama?_

Malam itu pun Midorima tidak membiarkan Tetsuya tidur. Ia terus memeluknya, membawanya ke kamar, membuatnya terjaga dengan belaian dan kecupan di seluruh lekuk tubuh Tetsuya. Dan lagi-lagi, Midorima meninggalkan bekas gigitan pada bahu dan leher Tetsuya. Menandakan bahwa seberapa pun ia berusaha memperlakukan Tetsuya dengan baik, ia tetap gemas. Ia tetap kalut dan benci.

_Ia tetap merindukan Takao._

Sesuatu bagai pecah dalam diri Tetsuya. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengambil napas. Lagi dan lagi, tapi udara bagai menolak dirinya. Dadanya perih, wajahnya panas. Meski tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, Tetsuya merasa gerah. Ia meronta, menggapai, menginginkan cahaya dalam dunianya yang gelap.

Lalu Midorima mendekapnya. Tangannya yang besar dan dingin menangkup tengkuk Tetsuya.

"Kau bernapas terlalu cepat. Tenanglah, Kuroko, tenang," Midorima berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. Napasnya lembut membelai daun telinga Tetsuya. Tetsuya merengkuh punggung Midorima, tidak peduli meski di sudut pikirannya ia yakin telah meninggalkan bekas cakaran di sana.

Perlahan-lahan, Tetsuya mengatur napas. Namun ketika dunianya yang berputar kini kembali terang, dadanya tetap perih. Wajah Midorima begitu dekat. Mereka begitu dekat, tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa memilikinya.

Ia menginginkan Midorima. Dengan sengaja ia membuat Midorima berpikir bahwa dirinya masih terpaku pada Kagami. Pun sengaja membuat luka Midorima terus mendalam, mengingatkan Midorima bahwa Tetsuya ada untuk membantunya lupa. Namun sampai kapan ia bisa melakukan ini?

Tetsuya mempererat pelukannya pada Midorima, menahan air mata yang menggenang. Ia membenamkan kepala di dada Midorima, mencium keringat dan aroma seks yang samar.

"Kuroko?"

"Midorima-kun, aku …."

Tetsuya tidak melanjutkan. Ia menggigit bibir dan memaksa diri untuk kembali jatuh pada peran yang harus ia jalani. Teman sekamar. Partner seks yang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Midorima.

Dan, untuk saat ini … biarlah Tetsuya berilusi bahwa Midorima hanya miliknya seorang.

  

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar akan sangat saya hargai. :D


End file.
